


Lee Jordan, the love of George Weasley's life

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee's getting sick of this answer. He takes matters into his own hands and confronts George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lee Jordan, the love of George Weasley's life

He had been asked what their relationship held. He always answered in his cocky way: "Well, it's the crazy sex of course," and of course no one questioned him or asked any further. Those who knew better were just too annoyed with this answer to actually make him answer honestly. Lee obviously just shook his head and got a little disappointed. He would be distant the next time they were alone but he never said a thing. George felt guilty for a few moments and then someone would laugh at him or Fred and he forgot all about it.

But their relationship held so much more than the crazy sex. That didn't mean they didn't have the crazy, wild, hot kind of sex. It just meant that there were other things to value. There was the love and devotion, affection and friendship. They were best friends and very much in love. They knew their relationship was going to last much longer than most and they knew there would always be a lot of fun around them. They were business partners as Lee shared George's part in WWW.

One night the summer after the war, one year from the end of it all, they were invited to a party which their not so close friends were throwing, George answered somebody asking him why he was with Lee, just the same way he always had. But then Lee, who had been sitting on the edge of the couch, stood up rather quickly and nudged his shoulder, pointing him to stand up too and talk. They walked outside to the garden where they could be uninterrupted.

"Why do you always say that?"

"Say what, love?" Lee grimaced at those words..

"That the only reason you're with me is the sex?" Now George looked a little uncomfortable. Lee had somehow made him back against a wall and trapped him there so even if he wanted he couldn't run from this.

"You know I'm just joking around. What should I say instead? That it's because I love you more than my life? That you've always been my best friend and I'll never find anyone more perfect for me?" At this point, Lee was glaring at his boyfriend.

"Flattery will get you nowhere tonight, George. I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking we are just together because we don't feel like attaching to anyone else. Fleur even asked me how long we were going to keep this up. Do you know how hard it was to convince her that I actually loved you and that I was pretty sure you loved me too? And that's not the only time someone has questioned our relationship because of that answer. So I must ask, is it really the sex?" Now Lee had stopped sounding angry and was sounding doubtful and hurt.

When George heard all that Lee said and all that he implied, he quickly looked up and into his eyes. He was really worried.

"Lee, I love you. Although I don't shout it from roof tops, I still love you. I've loved you since we first met and although it was a different kind of love then, it is just even stronger now. But you got to admit the sex is crazy good. But I love so many other things about you. I wouldn't even know where to start."

"I love you too, dummy. Can't you see how stupid that answer is though? It really gives the wrong picture. But I think I have made you talk enough about feelings tonight, why don't we get home and I'll show you the real meaning of crazy sex?" Lee said, then leaned in for a quick kiss before Apparating home. George followed quickly behind.


End file.
